This invention relates to packages of the type having a container comprising a bottom surface, a peripheral wall surrounding the bottom surface, and a peripheral lip surrounding the peripheral wall, wherein the container includes a cover positioned over the container lip. The cover may act to seal the container, or a separate seal may be positioned between the cover and the peripheral lip.
Wienecke U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,758 discloses one package of the general type described above. In the Wienecke package the lid 14 is provided with edge flaps 22, 18; 32, 31; 43, 48 which extend between the upper and lower surfaces of the container. The center portion of the lid is secured to the peripheral lip of the container, and the edge flaps of the lid are secured to the bottom surface of the container.
The container lid disclosed in the Wienecke patent accomplishes the stated objective of increasing the label area in a cost effective manner. However, the Wienecke lid exhibits certain disadvantages. In the arrangement shown in FIG. 2 the central lid 21 and the flaps 22, 18 are all equal in width. When such a lid is used with a container having tapered side walls as shown in FIG. 4, there is a tendency for the corner of the lid at the flap 18 to protrude objectionably and provide a snagging corner. The lids shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 of Wienecke solve this problem. However, the lids of FIGS. 5 and 6 are not well suited to support the container in an upright position when resting on one edge or to provide a stable pushing surface. Because both the flaps 31 and 32 taper progressively away from the side edge of the central lid 31, the flaps 31, 32 will allow the container to tip rearwardly if an attempt is made to stand the container on its edge or to move vertically if multiple containers are pushed together while being conveyed.
Furthermore, the preferred arrangement of the Wienecke patent angles the side flap 22 inwardly as shown in FIG. 4, such that the side flap 22 is disposed at an acute angle with respect to the center lid 21. This orientation for the side flap 22 can make it more difficult to push a row of adjacent containers as they are conveyed throughout a plant due to the lack of vertical pushing surfaces between containers.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide an improved container which largely or completely overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages of the Wienecke patent.